weatherstar4000videofandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Bowser pushes Fate off the rooftop and gets grounded
(sequel to Ratchet ungrounds Dilbur and gets grounded/sent to his father) Dark Bowser was extremely angry about Fate. Dark Bowser: Man! I can't believe that creep Fate killed Vexa! Poor Dilbur is mourning her death. My friend Phineas T. Ratchet ungrounded him, but he got grounded and sent to his father, and Dilbur's grounded again because of Fate. That's it, I'm going to teach that Fate a lesson. I reckon he's up at the rooftop. Then Dark Bowser thought of something. Dark Bowser: I know! I will push him off the rooftop! Dark Bowser went off to find Fate. Then he went up the building, and then he confronted Fate at the rooftop. He was furious with Fate. Dark Bowser: There you are, Fate! You're the one who killed Dilbur's girlfriend Vexa! Fate: Hey! What do you want for me now, you good-for-nothing monster! Dark Bowser: Fate, how dare you kill Vexa?! You know that's a very bad thing to do! My friend Ratchet has to unground Dilbur, but he got grounded and sent to his father, and Dilbur's grounded again, because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded until me, Ratchet and Dilbur revive Vexa! Go home right now! Fate: Hey! You can't ground me! I'm a smart kid! And by the way, I really hate you! Suddenly, Dark Bowser got very angry. Dark Bowser: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! That's it, I'm going to push you off the rooftop for killing Vexa! Dark Bowser pushed Fate off the rooftop, sending the screaming Fate falling down to the pavement below. Fate: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Fate landed on the pavement with a BUMP! Dark Bowser began to laugh. Dark Bowser: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what he gets for killing Vexa! Fate was crying in pain. Fate: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Suddenly, the policeman came and confronted Dark Bowser. He was furious. Policeman: Dark Bowser, how dare you push Fate off the rooftop?! I just heard that you are going to do that! That's it, I'm taking to your parents right now! The policeman sent Dark Bowser home in disgrace. When Dark Bowser got home... Dark Bowser's parents Bowser and Icy Peach were dismayed. Bowser: Oh no! Please don't tell us Dark Bowser caused trouble! Policeman: Dark Bowser did cause trouble. He pushed Fate off the rooftop, and he's in bad condition. Now he needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Bowser and Icy Peach got very angry at Dark Bowser. Bowser: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Dark Bowser! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Fate recovers! Icy Peach: Go to your room right now and think about what you have done! Dark Bowser went to his room, crying. Dark Bowser: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! The police officer left the house, and Bowser thought for a minute. Bowser: Man! Dark Bowser is such a naughty boy! Icy Peach: I know, right? CAST Alan as Dark Bowser Tween Girl as Fate Wiseguy as Policeman Scary voice as Bowser Julie as Icy Peach Category:Dark Bowser's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Videos